


Why is there a cow on the magic box?

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, They basically just watch the greatest showman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Alison and the ghosts watch the Greatest Showman.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Why is there a cow on the magic box?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trini_is_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/gifts).



> So Trini_is_here has been an absolute legend, always commenting on my works and making me smile. So this is for you! If you haven't watched the Greatest Showman, I apologise 😅
> 
> So The Greatest Showman was on the telly last night, and although I can't stand musicals on the whole, I do quite like that one.
> 
> Literally no point to this fic, just a slice of life.
> 
> This was written in the day! There's literally sunshine outside! A shock, I know.
> 
> As always, written on my phone so apologies for any errors.

"Guys, it's almost seven!" Pat yelled to the house and sat down on his designated armchair in the TV room. Alison has been looking through the guide the day before and had found that the Greatest Showman was on.  
("I'm not watching that kind of modern culture."  
"Fanny, it's a musical. Just give it a try, yeah?")

Five minutes later, everyone was settled down and watching the TV screen. Robin was sitting on the floor, mouth hanging wide open, as Hugh Jackman started the opening song.  
"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Kitty squealed. Mary slapped her on the arm and shushed her, not taking her eyes off the screen.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

"Why is there a cow on the magic box?"  
"It's called an advert, Mary. We're not on the BBC, so this is how they get their money." Alison replied.  
"Well it's highly disruptive and breaks the mood." Thomas complained.  
"I'm not made of money, Thomas. I don't have Netflix. So either watch with the adverts or don't watch at all."  
"What be a Netflix?" Mary asked, confused. Alison sighed. This was going to be a long night.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

"Kiss. KISS!!!!" Kitty screamed at the television.  
"Shut up, Kitty. Some of us actually want to watch the movie." Julian grumbled.  
"NO WHY DID YOU LEAVE??? GO BACK!!"  
"Right, Kitty, that is it. If you raise your voice one more time you will have to leave." The Captain reprimanded her. Kitty crossed her arms but remained silent.

"Alison, I forgot to ask, where's Mike?" Pat whispered.  
"Oh, he can't stand musicals. Neither can I, on the whole, but the Greatest Showman is just... different."  
"Mmm," Pat mused, and leaned back in his chair.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Alison should have really gone over the plot before letting the ghosts watch the movie. She had forgot about the theatre burning down.

Mary was whimpering and covering her eyes with her hands.  
"Mary, I'm so sorry. You can leave if you need to."  
"I be okay. Just can't be looking at it." Mary replied shakily. Kitty was squealing at the young man running into the fire to rescue his loved one.  
"He's so brave!" She sighed.  
"He's an idiot," Julian muttered.

As the theatre collapsed, all the ghosts went silent. They watched the screen intently.  
"Oh, please don't let them die." Pat whispered quietly.  
After what felt like far too long, the older man walked through the ashes carrying the younger one.  
"He saved him!" Kitty clapped her hands in excitement. Alison smiled. She knew that this movie would be Kitty's bag. She voiced as much to Pat, who nodded, before Robin asked,  
"But Kitty have no bag?"

~☆~☆~☆~ 

As the credits rolled over the screen, Alison clapped her hands together.  
"So? Thoughts?"  
"It was... adequate." Fanny replied, which Alison counted as a win.  
"It was like an old time music hall," Pat commented, to which the Captain nodded.  
"It was perfect!" Kitty squealed. Alison smiled. It had been a success.

"Can you put Friends on, Alison?" Pat asked.  
"Of course, where did you get up to?"  
"We finished disk two. I had to stare at the 'load disk 3' screen for about four hours." Humphrey commented.

Alison loaded the disk and settled down. Once the ghosts started Friends, they didn't want to stop. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> There was an advert with a bull on, which was sponsoring the film, and I thought Mary would get very confused 😂
> 
> On a separate note, have you tried typing 'Alison' many times on your phone? I kept on spelling it Alsion - it's really annoying!
> 
> This is very different from what I normally write, so kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
